Heat Haze Days
by Lifespire
Summary: This is a story of a perfectly normal summer, of blood, and heat and kagerou days. "Your scent of cinnamon and sugar was now tinted by blood..." bad summary, yadda yadda ya. Just red it. KenChrome! Character Death


**Special Thanks to SkyDecimo27! (I hope I spelled that right!) Thank you for the encouraging comment! **

**Also, thank you for the favorite, as well as pokermaniac039 and mangopudding!**

**I love you all! (and thanks for the support!)**

HEAT HAZE DAYS

KEN POV

It was a hot summer day, and I went over to your house because I had nothing better to do. I was wearing my favorite white t-shirt, the one with the thin green stripes. Hooking my thumbs in my jeans pocket, I stuck my head into my brother's room.  
"Where are you going, Ken?" Chikusa asked in his monotone.

"To visit Chrome, byon!" I declared, waving the subject off.

"Ah…how sweet of you. Just don't get killed by Mukuro." Chikusa dismissed.

"Th-that's not it, kakipi!" I shouted, pointing my finger at him, face flushing.

"Oh my…in denial…just go now." Chikusa said to me before giving me a real smile of approval. Unable to do anything about that, I huffed and left the house. Running down the stairs, trying to get away from my neighbor's cat, and sticking as close as I could to buildings for shade, I sauntered towards her house looking like a regular delinquent. Most people stuck away from me because of that horizontal scar I got from a street fight two years ago. This suited me well. That means they stood away from the shade and I got it all. Serves them right. Going up to the third floor, running away from your first floor neighbor's cat, I arrived at your apartment, knocking on your door.

"Mukuro-sama." I said respectfully to your older brother. He smiled.

"Chrome! Ken's here!" he yelled.

"Thank you, byon." I replied. He leaned in close to me.

"Treat Chrome well or I will stab you fifty f***ing times in the gut, got it?" your brother hissed, wielding that oversized fork.

"Y-yes Mukuro-sama!" I declared, sweating bullets.

"N-ni-sama, please don't threaten Ken…" you said in that soft little voice.

"Kufufu…fine, since it's Nagi that asked." he sighed, lowering the fork. You stepped out in that black and white dress, holding a cat, silver earphones cutting a line over your purple hair.

"Chrome, let's go to the park, byon!" I declared.

"O-okay then, Ken…" you said softly.

After going through a lengthy goodbye with your brother, we were finally on our way.

"_Chrome! Be careful!" _

"_I will, ni-sama."_

"_Kufufu…Drink lots of water and sit in the shade! Walk in the shade!" Mukuro declared, shaking her by the shoulders._

"_Of course, ni-sama…"_

"_Oya oya, Ken, if you make her cry I'll kill you! If she gets heat stroke I'll kill you! If she gets hurt I'll kill you! If anything happens to her I'll kill you!" Mukuro screamed, brandishing the fork._

"_N-ni-sama…" Chrome said softly._

"_Kufufufufu, now now, be on your way, I'll be going to stab some people now…" Mukuro said, disappearing in mist. We both sweatdropped._

You absentmindedly sat on the bench stroking the cat.

"You know…Ken?" you asked softly. I turned towards you, scowling at the heat. You seemed a little scared, but then mustered up enough courage to speak. You were trembling a little, and your face became tinted pink.

"I hate summer!" you declared boldly, flushing red. Such a simple sentence was so hard for you to say…but I wasn't surprised. That was just like you, after all.

"Why, byon?" I asked you. You blushed.

"Well…" you said, eyes slowly filling with tears.

"Ch-chrome, byon?" I asked nervously. If you had been sad, or even crying, your brother would've stabbed me fifty f***ing times in the gut with that oversized fork he calls a trident. At that time, the cat sprang out from your arms.

"Ah…" you said, running into the street to pick it up. It was at that time the light turned red, and a truck came out of nowhere, crashing into your small fragile body. Your scent of cinnamon and sugar was now tinted by blood. I was unable to speak, to move, staring at your crumpled body, blood splattered over it. I heard an inhumane scream, and before my vision blurred into black I realized it was mine.

On August 14th, I woke up from a horrible nightmare. To clear my fears, I went to your house and took you to the park. Sitting on the bench with you, I spoke to break the silence.

"You know, I had a dream yesterday about sitting in this same park talking to you…let's just leave, byon." I muttered. You looked a little surprised.

"O-okay then, Ken." you replied. As I walked with you close by my side, people looked up into the sky, their mouths opened in screams. Suddenly, an iron pole fell from the sky, from the new mostly underground mall under construction. The one you promised to go with me to one day when it was finished. Nanimori's first plaza, and hopefully the best. A terrified look came over your face… and then, you shoved me aside with strength I never knew you had, letting it hit you instead. As it pierced through your fragile body I thought I saw you smile, but I thought to myself I must be dreaming. The wind chimes slammed together madly, background music of your pained screams. That smell of the cherry lollipop you just ate was still fresh in my memory, but why did it seem to be tainted with blood now? Standing in this unnatural scene, I felt a horrible sound rip out of my throat before it faded to black again.

You tripped on the stairs and broke your neck.

You were hit by a stray bullet.

So many unnatural and terrible things happening.

You were killed over and over….

Each time before I was about to tell you that…I love you.

On August 14th I woke from a horrible nightmare. I was sweating and panting, and tears filled my vision. This cycle has been repeating for decades now…it wasn't fair. It wasn't fair to me, to you, to your brother, to my brother, to anyone. Since I had nothing to do, I decided to go to your house. Before I left, I stuck my head into my brother's room.  
"Where are you going, Ken?" Chikusa asked in his monotone.

"To visit Chrome, byon!" I declared, waving the subject off, a small blush forming just like that time, that first time it happened.

"Ah…how sweet of you. Just don't get killed by Mukuro." Chikusa dismissed.

"Th-that's not it, kakipi!" I shouted, pointing my finger at him, face flushing.

"Oh my…in denial…just go now." Chikusa said to me before giving me a real smile of approval. Unable to do anything about that, I huffed and left the house. Running down the stairs, trying to get away from my neighbor's cat, and sticking as close as I could to buildings for shade, I sauntered towards her house looking like a regular delinquent. Most people stuck away from me because of that horizontal scar I got from a street fight two years ago. This suited me well. That means they stood away from the shade and I got it all. Serves them right. Going up to the third floor, running away from your first floor neighbor's cat, I arrived at your apartment, knocking on your door.

"Mukuro-sama." I said respectfully. He smiled and called you out. You were dressed the same as that first day, and I smiled at you. Mukuro went through the same lecture as that day, but I just smiled at him, at you. You looked a little surprised, but you seemed fine after awhile.

"You know, Ken…" you said, the same as that day. But your eyes narrowed and filled with determination.

"Ken…I-I um, well…I like you!" you stuttered. I blushed.

"Y-you do, byon?" I felt myself say. You nodded in agreement, and I felt my face become red. It was that moment your cat leaped out of your arms and ran into the road.

"Ah…" you said, chasing after it. Suddenly, the light turned red, and a truck came barreling towards you. In this type of cliché story there are only two endings. But just in case I'm incorrect…I shoved you out of the way of the truck, and felt the pain as it hit my body. I felt myself begin to laugh as blood sprayed from my body. If the light dimmed and the Heat Haze laughed at my pain, then it would just be a normal summer day. I heard your screams, and saw the tears running down your face. Before everything turned black, I mouthed it to you.

_I like you too._

On August 14th, a young girl woke up from a nightmare, tears sliding down her face.

"I failed again…" she said, stroking a cat.

Decades passed again as the girl tried and tried.

_Ken…(Chrome…)_

_Ken….(Chrome….)_

_KEN!(CHROME!)_

Then the boy would take her place and it would cycle….over and over.

_It would never end._

_Never end._

_Forever…._

_(And the heat haze smiled manically. "Let them continue forever!" he laughed.)_

On August 14th a boy and a girl woke up from a nightmare, both dreaming of a dream they've dreamed for years. The boy went to the girl's house, asking for her. The girl came out, all ready to go, in that outfit from years ago. The boy was also in the outfit he'd worn years ago.

"You know…Chrome…" the boy said. She looked up.

"Leave the cat at home." he replied, shadows covering his eyes. Hers narrowed in understanding, and left the cat there. The two sat in the park silently, when the girl took the boy's hand. His eyes widened, and he blushed.

"Ken…this time if anything happens to either of us, let's just let go, okay? No more of this tiresome cycle." she said, tears trickling down her small face.

"Chrome…" his eyes saddened. She squeezed his hand, determination blazing in her eyes.

"Promise!" she demanded, with all the pain she'd felt for years and years over and over.

"Alright, promise." he smiled, after a moment of shock.

"Let's go home then." she whispered, wiping the tears away. She stood up, the boy following as well. Hand in hand, the two walked down the street. When the light turned green, the two began to cross the road, when suddenly the light blinked and turned red, and a huge truck came barreling out of nowhere. The boy and the girl's eyes both widened when they realized, before the boy engulfed the girl in an embrace.

"Then…together, Chrome." he whispered. A tear rolled down her cheek, before she hugged him back.

Their scent of oranges and cinnamon was now tinged with blood, their bodies twisted and mangled. The doctors say it was a miracle that they lived. After all, it was just a normal summer day…

A/N: Short, bad, sucks, but please forgive. Don't flame. And review. Arigato.


End file.
